


A Crown of Winter Roses - Part II

by AugustStories



Series: Moments in Harrenhall [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Rebellion Plots, The mentioned confrontration between Arthur and Oberyn from the HatS Series, Tourney at Harrenhal, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 14:04:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19200379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AugustStories/pseuds/AugustStories
Summary: Rhaegar goes about starting to fix his mistakes but first Arthur pays the price for his stupidity.Meanwhile Elia and Ashara are the ones with the real plans to dig them out of this mess.





	A Crown of Winter Roses - Part II

**Author's Note:**

> Once more I say that this can be read without knowing anything about the HatS series but if you know that one you'll find some things in here that were hinted at in other stories in that series.
> 
> Be respectful in your commenting, there are many opinions concerning Rhaegar and Lyanna and if you do not agree with the one expressed here then you are always free to go and search works that suit your tastes better but I am also free to write my ideas down.

**Part II: A Sun, a Wolf, a Dragon and a hurting Star**

 

“Pardon my language but you fucked up, Rhaegar.”

 

Rhaegar gave a high pitched whine and dropped his face down against his hands where he was leaning with his elbows on the old battlement wall that surrounded the castle of Harrenhall. The man who came to stand next to him didn't comment on it any further and remained silent in his observation of the tourney grounds.

 

For a few minutes they just stood side by side and watched the people below, right until Rhaegar's companion sighed and then turned to face him.

 

“Oswell told me Arthur lost it with you. How ever did you manage that now as well, Rhaegar?” Jon went on and Rhaegar straightened up to drag his hands down his face, wincing again when he hit the sore spot on his cheek again. Arthur had really slapped _hard_. Jon didn't show any pity for him when he winced, and low and behold, the day had come where he had managed to piss of Arthur and Jon with the same thing.

 

“I didn't tell him what I was gonna do.” He answered nevertheless, the last thing he needed now was to alienate everyone around him. The gods only knew that if he didn't manage to appease Arthur until they returned back to King's Landing, Aurane would use that to his opportunity.

“You didn't tell him?” Jon wanted to know, exasperation coloring his voice, “Or Elia? Well, never thought I'd see the day but you really took leave of your senses.” Jon deadpanned in the end and Rhaegar still noted that Jon hadn't expected to be read into these plans, he was only interested in the politics, the rest Rhaegar could gladly handle with the others.

 

“Can we stop the blaming game, Jon?” He still asked softly, he was tired, exhausted by his guilt and the knowledge that he had messed up, truly messed up, brought up the people against him whom he had never wanted to upset. “And start going about fixing things?”

“How would that look like?” Jon demanded to know and they both straightened up, Rhaegar hoped no one saw them arguing, the rumors that would only worsen. “Arthur is currently being chewed out by the Lord Commander of the Kingsguard,” Rhaegar flinched, he had known so already but hearing it again brought it really home, Arthur way paying for his stupidity, “and I believe Aerys will want a word as well. Have you talked to your father yet?”

 

“No, he doesn't want to see me.” Rhaegar told him and Jon made a sound that he wasn't sure how to interpret, it shouldn't be surprising that his father would give him the cold shoulder after this.

“Well then, frankly, there is nothing you can do. Seems like things are resting in Arthur's hands. **Again**.” Jon snapped at him and glared, clearly unhappy with the situation, he hadn't been down for the lists earlier, a headache had forced him to skip it, and where Rhaegar now looked at him, it clearly hadn't all gotten better yet. Jon's eyes were still a little glazed.

 

“Why are _you_ so pissed off?”

 

“I'm trying to keep a rebellion plot alive.” Jon snarled and then blew out a noisy breath before dragging a hand down his face. “Get your act together, Rhaegar, and stop acting so childish.” And once those words had been spoken, Jon turned to look down at the tourney grounds, falling into silence and ignoring how Rhaegar stared at his profile. After Arthur's physical one, Jon had delivered the verbal one and fuck, Rhaegar, you really messed this one up.

 

\--

 

“I want to speak with Ser Arthur alone, Sers.”

 

Barristan and Gerold inclined their heads and then left their guard position, the latter sending a long look to Arthur as he passed him by where Arthur was still down on one knee in the middle of the room.

 

“Arise, my boy.” Aerys' whispery voice spoke up again when the door was closed, here in the Lord's solar in Harrenhall that was all the privacy one could get even as the King of the Seven Kingdoms. Arthur kept his breathing calm as he slowly pulled himself back onto his feet and looked over to Aerys who was sitting on an armchair by the fire, it didn't fill Arthur with any positivity to see the king so attracted by the flames again. Aerys met his eyes and he could see curiosity in them, something sharp as well and confusingly enough... worry.

 

The last one threw him off so much that he nearly didn't hear Aerys' question.

 

“I have heard that you raised your hand against my son. Is that true, Arthur?”

 

“It is, Your Grace,” Arthur answered calmly because he knew by now when Aerys' question were filled with anger and contempt, this one had truly been just curious.

“Good,” Aerys tittered and then pointed a gnarly nailed finger to the chair across from him, “take a seat, my boy, you have had a long day. Seems like there is still someone I can trust to keep my son in line when those other friends of his only laugh over his antics.” Arthur knew for dead sure that no one had laughed over Rhaegar's stunt, not a for once speechless Richard, not a shellshocked Myles, not a frozen Oswell and Jon for all Seven Hells hadn't laughed. And had Aurane been here, he wouldn't have found it funny either.

 

“Still, I apologize, Your Grace, I shouldn't have raised my hand against him. I should have known beforehand what he was planning.” Arthur made his excuses and it wasn't hard to fake it because it wasn't, it was just simply the truth. Aerys waved it away like someone would an annoying fly.

“My son deserved a reminder. I wouldn't have wanted to crown the Dornish skeleton either,” Aerys curled back his lips in disgust and Arthur kept his face blank, insides burning in hatred over the insult dealt to a Princess of his homeland, to the future Queen, “but it gives him no right to crown some maiden. And from the North at that, couldn't have even picked a pretty one. Have you spoken with him since, Arthur?”

 

“Briefly, Your Grace. I made my unhappiness with the situation plain clear to him and then I left.” Once more, not a lie at all, Arthur concluded and felt maybe a little bit of the nausea uncurling from that tight ball in his chest. “Do you wish me to demand from him how he could let it happen?”

“No,” Aerys shook his head and watched the flames again, “I wish for you to rest until the feast, and tomorrow you shall continue to watch my son closely. I want to know more than ever who he talks to. I do not trust these Lords, they all want to see the dragon fall but the dragon is strong, it will not be felled by sheep. Now, go, get rest and send your brothers back in here, I have some concerns to talk about with them.”

 

“Certainly, Your Grace.” Arthur told him, got back up again and bowed before he turned to leave, just before he could though Aerys suddenly grasped his arm and pulled him closer.

“Beware of this poison surrounding my son, Arthur, I do not want you to be pulled into that barrel.” Aerys whispered and Arthur was too tense with sudden stress to react in any way, “You are a good man. The best of us all yet. Had the Gods made _you_ my son, we wouldn't be in this mess at all and I could sleep without expecting my son to stab me in the back.”

 

Uncomfortable right down to his bones, Arthur bowed his head again and said “Thank you, Your Grace,” not meaning a word of it and not knowing if it was even the right thing to say. Aerys though smiled and patted his right cheek before sending him on his way. Arthur couldn't get out of the solar fast enough.

 

\--

 

Elia didn't let her return to the tourney grounds without someone who could ensure that it wouldn't end up with Ashara slipping back into tents she wasn't supposed to. With Richard sent out to make good with Robert Baratheon, Oswell asleep, Arthur out of question, Jon preoccupied with Rhaegar, Oberyn too raging and Andric unwilling to involve himself in anything, Ashara was left with an unhappy Myles Mooton walking alongside her through the camp. Rhaegar's current squire, three and ten, more well-mannered and shyer than the ever too loud-mouthed Richard Lonmouth, though the boy could be bold as brass.

 

Right now, though, Myles was uncomfortable and not glad about the situation he had been put in, even if he could have said no to Elia's plea. They were crossing through the Stormlander camp to get to the Northern Houses and Myles was tracing fingers over the hilt of his sword, eyes flashing about and even Ashara wasn't unaware of the open hostility around them.

 

“Sure feels like a great honor to be the Crown Prince's squire right now,” Myles grouched and Ashara grimaced, Rhaegar had thrown a lot more people into the fire with himself than he might have thought. Richard was still dancing the great divide with ease but Richard never cared about anything or anyone's opinion of him anyway, he did what he wanted and then shrugged the consequences off his shoulders.

 

But he also was a second son with a brother who was already married with sons of his own, Richard could do whatever he wanted.

 

“It'll pass,” Ashara told him and made a sharp right, Myles glanced up to her, he was a boy, half a child still, being dragged into a dangerous game because of an honor that squiring for the Crown Prince was. “Rhaegar will fix this.”

“How?” Myles wanted to know in half a hysterical note, “He pissed off Arthur, Lady Ashara.” He reminded her unnecessarily and she rolled her eyes over the title, too, he was absolutely refusing to drop it with Elia and her. It was adorable and a little annoying.

 

“They won't fight for long, and now let us cease talking about that in the open. And keep your eyes open for a Stark.” She told him and Myles was back to glowering again, someone had clearly gotten up on the wrong foot this morning on top of everything. They didn't need to walk deep into the Northern camp though because rather soon, Ashara found two Starks having an argument in front of the biggest tent. Elia wouldn't be happy about this approach but Ashara wouldn't let this opportunity pass by.

 

“My Lords,” she called out her greeting as she approached them, young Benjen jumped and whirled around, Brandon only calmly looked up, upon catching sight of her his scowl didn't disappear and Ashara knew he was furious. “Lord Brandon, might I have a word with you?” She asked sweetly and sent Myles a look, praying he would remember what he had to do, it would be easier to get the little brother to give Elia's message to Lady Lyanna, Brandon wouldn't cooperate in the slightest.

 

“Sure.” Brandon grunted out and waved his brother off, Benjen glared at him but was then swept off by Myles asking a question, with Myles only being roughly two years older than the other boy, they would hopefully get along. “I hope sure you're not here to apologize for your Prince, Ashara.”

“No, he can do that himself.” She mentioned and then quickly continued when Brandon's face only darkened, “I'm here to offer the sympathies of my Princess.”

“You hopefully know that that's not helping me right now. Robert is livid, my father will be furious once he gets the raven,” Brandon explained and Ashara grimaced, she didn't want to imagine how things would look for Rickard Stark from far away. “If this betrothal breaks, we'll be the joke of the entire realm.”

 

“How is your sister doing?”

 

“I haven't found my sister since she ran away after the lists were over.” Brandon told her and Ashara winced, the poor girl was starting to get her sympathies almost as much as Elia and Arthur had by now. This couldn't be easy. Rhaegar, you bloody fool.

 

\--

 

Arthur sighed and sank down on the bed in the small guard's cell he shared with Oswell here in Harrenhall, brought his hands over his face and then sighed, taking a deep breath afterwards, glad to finally get a moment of...

 

The door burst open and he barely had time to look up before Oberyn had grabbed his tunic and wrenched him to his feet, Arthur's head and back slammed against the wall in the next second and an arm got pressed against his throat. Stars exploded in his vision, throbbing pain spread out from the back of his head like wildfire, turning everything blindingly white for a long moment. His hands came up in pure instinct, pushing against Oberyn's shoulders but dark eyes were blazing and Oberyn pressed his arm tighter against Arthur's throat.

 

“You bastard, don't even think about fighting back right now! Can't you do one thing right in your entire fucking life!” Oberyn snarled and Arthur winced, fighting to get air, vision growing dimmer because he couldn't, the throbbing from his head worsening by the second. “A Princess of Dorne, your home, and you let her be shamed so! Have you no decency left? Or have you turned your back on Dorne, on us, for good now? Tell me Arthur, is there still Dayne left in you, or is it by now all Rhaegar?”

 

Oberyn gave him no room to talk though and Arthur couldn't breathe, panic was clawing its way up his chest because he could see how far gone Oberyn was in his anger. Temper had taken over. His hands were wildly pushing against his friend's shoulders but Oberyn had taken him too much by surprise, he had the upper hand right now, and Arthur had already been so tired. Crowding even closer, Oberyn dropped his arm, only to use both hands to keep choking Arthur, pushing him back against the wall.

 

“You had one job, Arthur, one fucking job, and you couldn't do it! Couldn't control your fucking Dragon Prince from shaming my sister!” Oberyn spit and yelled and Arthur's vision turned to spots first and then blurred away, his chest burning with the need for air. And then thundering footsteps in the corridor before white came flying around the corner and strong hands pulled Oberyn off of him.

 

“Have you lost your fucking mind, nephew?” Arthur heard Lewyn yell out as he crashed against the sideboard and failed in keeping his balance with fumbling hands and a still swimming vision. He somehow kept himself on his feet until he could drop down on the bed, still struggling to catch his breath, the pain from the back of his head working on stealing that away as much as the choking had. “Are you trying to get yourself killed by King's order now? Do you want me to raise my own sword to cut off your head maybe?”

 

And then Arthur's world turned black.

 

\--

 

“Arthur!”

 

Elia nearly stumbled over the hem of her skirts when she rushed past her uncle still berating her brother, reaching the bed just as Arthur's eyes fell shut and she cried out in shock. She dropped down on one knee in front of the bed, settled shaking hands upon Arthur's chest, hissing out a breath when she still felt him breathe. “What did you do, Oberyn?” She wanted to know frantically while she opened up the claps of Arthur's armor, “Come on, Arthur, wake up, open your eyes.”

 

And then more footsteps as Rhaegar, Oswell and Jon burst into the room with panting breaths and Elia didn't need to turn around to know the horror that would fall over her husband's face.

 

“What did you do?” Rhaegar snapped out, fury and worry blending together into pure fire as he brushed people aside to get to Arthur, sinking onto his knees on the ground, helping Elia get this stupid armor off of Arthur, fingers rushing to open the strings of the under tunic. They both gasped when they caught sight of the angry red marks around Arthur's neck, Rhaegar jumped back to his feet with a roar and whirled around to glare at Oberyn who was still held in check by her uncle, Elia reached for Rhaegar's hand. “What did you _do_!”

“Oh, don't you give me any more reason to hate you right now!” Oberyn sneered and got backhanded for it by Lewyn, Rhaegar made to take a step closer but then Oswell was there, a hand against his chest.

 

“And you think you can take that out on _Arthur_? Have you lost your mind, Oberyn?” Rhaegar's voice was pure anger and Elia could fear him trembling and shaking and this was the dragon who as a boy had told the Lord Commander of the Kingsguard to convince Lord Beric Dayne to demand his son's attackers by sent to the Wall. This one secret only she knew from him. There were only two people in this world who could get Rhaegar this angry, this close to spitting actual fire, soon to be three hopefully, but for now it were their precious little daughter and Arthur. Knowing that Oswell had him though, Elia let go of Rhaegar's hand and focused back on Arthur, he was out cold, his neck was an angry red, his chest rising with shallow breaths.

 

“Don't tempt me, Rhaegar!”

 

“You're the one better calming down quickly now, Prince Oberyn,” Jon spit from the doorway, as much as Arthur and him never really saw eye to eye, he was still protective over Rhaegar's friends and didn't want to see them get hurt, “you assaulted a Knight of the Kingsguard!” And there was that, too, Elia had to agree with him, Arthur wasn't just Rhaegar's friend, he was Aerys' favourite Knight and gods her brother should have been tied to his bed until he had calmed down.

“Get Gerold, Oswell.” Lewyn decided then and Elia snapped her head around to stare at him, cold eyes set upon Oberyn's still raging ones, she knew this was bad but getting Ser Gerold involved meant her uncle was beyond pissed. Everyone knew that Gerold held absolutely no respect for Oberyn and at the same time was incredibly protective over Arthur, this was gonna turn ugly.

 

“Uncle.”

 

“No. I've had enough with you, all of you!” Her uncle showed his displeasure over the drama of the whole day. “You're not children anymore, none of you! Your actions have consequences. Oberyn attacked a Knight of the Kingsguard and that will not be pushed under the rugs! Oswell, go and get Gerold!” And that was a clear order to a brother and Oswell followed it, stepping away from Rhaegar who remained frozen in his anger, hands curled into fists. “Lord Connington, would it be possible for you to inform Lord Dayne of what happened without alarming half the tourney grounds?”

 

“Certainly.”

 

Someone should find Ashara as well but Elia couldn't say a word over where she had sent her friend, that wouldn't help the mood in the room at all. Leaving a hand resting lightly on Arthur's chest to keep herself assured of him breathing, Elia reached out with the other and tugged Rhaegar back to her side. He looked at her, fire softening slightly from his eyes and he knelt down on the edge of the bed now, fingers worrying over Arthur's chest and neck.

 

“Uncle...”

 

“Keep your mouth shut, Oberyn, I have had enough,” Lewyn snarled out and he was still holding Oberyn against the wall, she hadn't seen her uncle this furious in a long time. “You attacked a friend! Are you even aware of yourself anymore? Arthur is your friend!” They might have never played much together as children because Arthur hadn't been sent to the Water Gardens like Ashara had and Andric before her, the gods only knew why, but they were still friends, as different and complete opposites as they may be. “And he's a Kingsguard and at the moment he's undoubtedly Aerys' favourite person in this fucking realm! How do you think you're gonna get out of this??”

 

Elia looked away from them again, her insides curling up, her uncle wasn't wrong, Aerys liked Arthur more than he had ever liked or understood Rhaegar and the King was already paranoid enough. Oh, Oberyn, you fool. When she shifted to stop her leg from falling asleep, Elia froze because there was something red on the linens below Arthur. Quickly then she carefully checked over Arthur's head and her heart stopped for the time it took for her to gasp, Rhaegar's eyes were on her immediately. “He's bleeding, we need a Maester.”

“I'll go.” Her husband decided and he was up and out of the room before she had even lowered Arthur's head back down, very careful now to not cause further harm.

 

“I am so ashamed, I can't even put it into words. Your mother is rolling in her grave!” Her uncle kept on thundering and Elia flinched, she didn't want to know what her father would think of this, or Doran, Oberyn might as well be packing his chests again, unless Aerys put him in the dungeons right away. “You are going right into a cell.” Lewyn took that decision into his own hands though and Elia glanced over to them as well, outside in the staircase, heavy steps were pounding up the stairs.

 

“You can't be serious!”

 

“You wanna face Aerys instead?”

 

“What is going on here?!” And then Ser Gerold was there, wall of white cloak and silver armor in the doorway, his eyes taking everything in and his face turning dark when he saw Arthur still passed out on the bed. With his neck bared as it was, everyone could right away see the marks on his neck, a simpleton could make the connection.

“Oswell, he is bleeding, I need something to wrap his head in.” Elia drowned out Gerold's demand for an explanation and Lewyn's and Oberyn's voices blending together. Oswell hurried over to the chest on his side of the small room, pulled out a shirt and ripped stripes off while rushing to her side, both of them ignored the other three. Together they got Arthur's head wrapped, she didn't know much about head injuries but she rather wanted to be on the safe side until Rhaegar returned with the Maester.

 

\--

 

“...not entering this room! With all due respect, my Prince, but this is the guard's tower and I still hold command over the Kingsguard.”

 

Waking up to arguments was not Arthur's preferred method and Gerold's voice was still thundering in his ears, dulled as it was, when Arthur blinked open his eyes.

 

“Ser Gerold, I...”

 

“No.”

 

And even only half awake Arthur could identify a final answer if there ever was one and he grimaced, mind clearing to the events that had transpired. He made to sit up but a hand pushed him back down onto the bed again, prompting Arthur to look to the right and blink at Barristan's face. “You're not to strain yourself, clear orders from the Maester and Gerold.” Barristan explained and Arthur breathed out shakily, his head was pounding, his neck and throat felt like it was on fire inside out.

 

“Why...” He croaked out painfully and then coughed, wincing when that hurt even more, gladly accepting the cup that Barristan held out to him, it was just sweetened water but it felt better in that moment than the best Dornish Red Arthur had ever had, “Please... tell me that... Oberyn is not going to...” Speaking left him short of air and he closed his eyes again when he thought to have said enough, Barristan reached out to pat his arm.

 

“Lose his head? No, he's not, at least not by any of us, he's gonna spend the night in a cell for now. Aerys is not amused over what happened but he blames Rhaegar more than he does Prince Oberyn.” Barristan told him, voice calm but tone worried, Arthur blinked open his eyes again, the light had changed, hours must have passed but he couldn't bring himself to care about what he had missed in that moment, if the feast had already started, he was tired and in pain.

 

“Great.”

 

“I can't say anything over what your brother is gonna do though,” Barristan continued to talk, he was still in full armor, Arthur though could feel that someone had taken his armor off. “Oswell told me Lord Andric is quite furious, as is your sister and Princess Elia.” No word about Rhaegar but that was probably unnecessary anyway, Rhaegar had shown enough times that he barely tolerated other people touching Arthur, let alone hurting him.

 

Also, perfect.

 

Andric on a warpath against Oberyn because Arthur had gotten hurt, wasn't that a throwback to Arthur's childhood?

 

“Where is Lewyn?” Arthur asked because as fuzzy as his memory was, he was still quite sure it had been Lewyn who had pulled Oberyn off of him earlier.

“Probably hoping to keep them from murdering each other.” Barristan noted drily and Arthur grimaced, slowly raising a hand to drag over his face, flinching when he felt bandages. “Banged your head up, started bleeding. It's nothing bad, will heal on its own but you know Rhaegar, the Maester bandaged it profoundly more to appease him than in necessity.”

 

A knock sounded on the door and Barristan called them in after Arthur had nodded, the door opened to reveal Laeno and Barristan excused himself to give them some privacy.

 

“How are you feeling?” Laeno wanted to know when they were alone and he sat down on the chair next to Arthur's bed. “You really scared us something fierce there, Artie,” Laeno mentioned and he grimaced when he reached out to touch the bruises on Arthur's neck.

“Like I was... choked by a friend until I saw stars.” Gods, talking hurt, Laeno handed him the cup again and Arthur winced himself through drinking a few sips. “How is Rhaegar?” He asked because between Andric, Ashara, Elia and Rhaegar, Arthur knew who was most likely to throw the biggest fit and get angriest over knowing him hurt.

 

“Haven't seen him,” Laeno told him though, “I believe Ser Oswell took him somewhere to calm down.” Okay, good, Os would know to get Rhaegar's temper down before he was forced to face people again and Rhaegar wouldn't lash out at Oswell, at least not more than Oswell could handle.

“It wasn't him.” He stated, reducing himself to short sentences for now for his own good, and because he was too tired anyway. Pain and exhaustion and he just wanted to sleep.

“No,” Laeno agreed with him, and then raised that traitorous hand into Arthur's hair, mindful of the bandages, that dirty trick he had learned from Arthur's mother. “But he started this whole drama when he crowned the wrong woman. You need some rest right now, no more royal drama.”

 

“But...”

 

“Arthur, sleep. There is nothing you can do right now.” Laeno laid it out for him and then stroked a hand through Arthur's hair, Arthur closed his eyes and let oblivion claim him again. What else could he do, useless and helpless as always.

 

\--

 

At the same time, during the feast, the mood was swinging and elated despite tension also being rather high, it was as if people were desperately trying to put on a bright smile and ignore the situation while also being fully aware of not wanting to forget the slight that had happened. Lyanna Stark hadn't turned up, not that Rhaegar blamed her, he had messed up so greatly that he could only hope there was some way she could find some peace for herself today still.

 

If his mistakes let it be possible still.

 

The biggest center of tension and animosity were not even the Dornish who collectively huddled together and had chosen to ignore Rhaegar's very existence for the evening. Without Oberyn around, they didn't have an instigator anyway and Elia's presence had them turn their focus on praising and admiring her instead of glaring at Rhaegar. No, the clear hostility came from the Stormlanders, so Rhaegar had sent Richard out to get Robert drunk and distracted, the last thing he wanted now was a brawl as long as his father was still at the high table.

 

“Eat,” Oswell whispered at him from where he was standing guard at Rhaegar's side, “They'd see it as an insult otherwise.” Rhaegar stabbed his fork into a potatoe in response, putting it into his mouth to swallow, he could hardly cause any more insult to anyone. He tasted nothing of his food, didn't hear the music, didn't hear the laughter. Half of his mind was with Arthur whom he couldn't get to to see, having to rely on Barristan's short assurance that he was well considering the circumstances.

 

Another big part of his mind was trying to figure out what Elia and Ashara were getting at because their heads were either stuck together whispering or Elia's eyes were following her best friend flittering around the room with bright smiles. Something was going on there, it was highly suspicious how Ashara seemed to talk to everyone but Starks, she didn't step close to any of the Stark brothers even once.

 

“Eating, my Prince,” Oswell have a hint once more and Rhaegar sent him a glare before smoothing out his features immediately again, Oswell was not to blame for his mood. He had himself to blame for that, and maybe his father a little. Shortly before the feast had started, his father had summoned him after all, giving him a verbal bashing for not only embarassing their family so but bringing shame to the Crown and getting Arthur hurt. None of those accusations had surprised Rhaegar, he had been prepared for it, what he hadn't been prepared for was the intensity of the last one.

 

His father had acted as if Rhaegar had been the one to set his own hands to Arthur's neck.

 

He had acted like a father whose son had gotten hurt and Rhaegar had tasted bile.

 

Arthur had gotten hurt, because of him, because of his actions. Jon wasn't talking to him and had excused himself from the feast to write letters. Elia and Ashara were doing their own thing and Rhaegar had no hope to get a word of explanation from them, not when Elia was so disappointed and Ashara furious with him. Oswell attended him begrudgingly because he had to, because he did it for Elia and Arthur but Rhaegar knew that he had pissed off that friend as well. Richard was unhappy because he became the only one they could use to control Robert's temper and the boy hated it, and Myles was overwhelmed by the sudden infighting among them.

 

And Rhaegar did not want to think about the one friend left behind in King's Landing, Aurane was going to come for his throat once he found out about what had happened, especially to Arthur.

 

He had to fix this.

 

As the music started playing, he locked eyes with his wife and they both rose to open the dancing, no better way to talk to her under four eyes.

 

\--

 

Arthur opened his eyes when the door to the room got opened and Lewyn's voice gave a whispered “fix it” before he pushed Rhaegar inside and closed the door again. Their eyes met and Arthur tried to push himself up but Rhaegar was there immediately and gently got him to lay down again.

 

“You're supposed to rest,” Rhaegar told him and then quickly pulled his hands back again, sitting down on the edge of the bed in uncertainty, not knowing if he was allowed to comfort still. Arthur wettened his lips and then pointed over to the cup on the table, better be on the safe side. Rhaegar understand and fetched the cup, helped him up a little to drink easier.

“I am resting.” Arthur croaked out even after he had drunk, lowered back into the pillows but this time he grabbed Rhaegar's hand when he made to pull away, settled it on his chest. “What's... going on outside these walls?”

 

“Not much. And I'm not saying that to keep you from worrying. Elia and Ashara have taken over, even Jon is listening to them for now,” Rhaegar explained to him and Arthur blinked because wow, things were truly bad if Jon listened to Elia. “I fucked up, Arthur.”

“No shit,” Arthur replied instantly and then actually had to smile because everything was messed up and he was feeling awful but Rhaegar finally showed he was still himself. “I'm angry, you know, but I don't hate you now.” Rhaegar didn't smile but his shoulders loosened up again. “Did you even eat something?”

 

“Don't worry about me, I really don't deserve to be fussed over right now. I brought us into this mess,” Rhaegar protested and then sighed when Arthur just didn't let up on his look, “Nursemaid Oswell kept me eating. I backed out after the first dance with Elia.” Arthur wondered if it was the first time ever where the list's Champion hadn't opened the dancing with the Queen of Love and Beauty but instead with the woman he should have crowned. “How are you feeling?”

“Like crap,” Arthur chose to be honest because he was too tired to do anything else, Rhaegar winced and stroked his fingers over Arthur's chest. “But it wasn't your fault. Oberyn has reason to be angry yes, but he should have controlled himself better.”

 

“I'm sorry, Arthur. I should have talked to you, should have given you a chance to talk me out of it. I can see now that my idea was foolish, and I hurt quite a lot of people with it... Can you forgive me?” Rhaegar apologized and Arthur knew that he had never been so angry with him that that question would have been an issue in the first place but he still wouldn't let it all be forgotten like that again. He weakly lifted a hand and laid it upon Rhaegar's, smiling when he interwined their fingers.

 

“Yes.”

 

“But?”

 

“I have a condition.” He added and Rhaegar's eyes focused even more on him, they had never been in this situation before and Arthur thought now that that hadn't been a good thing. It was time he took something for himself back, even the smallest piece.

“Let me hear it.” Rhaegar told him and gently squeezed his fingers, Arthur took a deep breath and spoke words that didn't come easy but were necessary for him to keep his sanity about him.

 

“Leave me out of your planning.”

 

Rhaegar sat up straight as if someone had whipped him, eyes wide, look shocked.

 

“Arthur.”

 

“No, leave me out.” Arthur insisted because he needed it, he wasn't made for this game, not for the cunning plans and the backhanded plots. “I will play my role, I will be by your side but I just can't do the rest anymore. Make your plans without me, tell me after.” He asked of his best friend who immediately leaned down to bring their foreheads together.

“Arthur, I can't do this without you.” Rhaegar said and Arthur briefly closed his eyes, tried to not get lost in Rhaegar's warmth.

 

“And you won't have to, I will be there, but this scheming, plotting... I just can't do that, Rhaegar, all these lies... in the end it's always me who has to face your father and I will have an easier time doing it if I truly only know half of everything.” Arthur knew that for his own sanity he should have done this much sooner, Rhaegar's eyes turned heavy. “You know what he said to me today? 'Had the Gods made you my son, we wouldn't be in this mess at all and I could sleep without expecting my son to stab me in the back.' And it's echoing around my head, has been for hours now.” Arthur didn't care that he was choking up, he was just so tired. “I'm not cut out for this deceiving, lying and doublecrossing, Regg. I just want this to be over.” A tear rolled down his cheek and got wiped away by a gentle thumb.

 

Carefully Rhaegar reached over to pull Arthur up and against his chest and Arthur closed his eyes, “I'm sorry. I should have seen how much this was tearing at you. I promise you I will take greater care now of what I tell you, you will have an easier time. I know how much you hate this game.” Rhaegar laid him back down into the pillows again and stroked soft fingers over what had to be blooming dark bruises on Arthur's neck by now. “I'm sorry.”

“It's okay,” Arthur told him and laid a hand upon Rhaegar's, pushed that hand even closer until Rhaegar had to press his palm against Arthur's neck. Arthur wanted to feel the warmth, wanted to feel Rhaegar's steady pulse. “It's my duty to take wounds for royalty.”

“Not if the assault comes from my goodbrother in a private dispute,” Rhaegar disagreed with him and his free hand stroked through Arthur's hair. “Go back to sleep, Artie. Tomorrow will be better.”

 

\--

 

Lyanna Stark was not skittish, Elia thought to herself as the girl stepped into the tent and pulled her hood back, she didn't look afraid, only a little bit apprehensive when her eyes flickered to the vision of white that Oswell was in the corner. A silent sentinel who absolutely had refused even the idea of waiting outside. Elia was glad that aside from Ashara and him, only two little boys of one and ten and three and ten knew about this meeting because it meant no one would suspect a thing.

 

Or even grow suspicious, the people wouldn't be surprised anyway probably to find Princess Elia in the Dornish camp tonight, maritial quarrels did drive on into the arms of family. Even though the only one of Elia's closest blood family was currently spending the night in a cell below the guard tower.

 

“Lady Lyanna, I am very happy you could make it.”

 

“You are?” The girl wanted to know in surprise, she made a belated clumsy curtsy but Elia had a good feeling that it wasn't an insult, the girl was just nervous and didn't have much experience in dealing with royalty. “I need to apologize to you, Your Grace, I didn't know the Prince was planning on...” Elia interrupted her with a smile, gesturing towards the chair she had pulled up close to hers earlier, after she had spent twenty minutes chasing her brother's squire to clean up the mess that had been his tent.

“If you didn't know, then what is there to apologize for?” She asked and the girl blushed bright red, “Come, sit, I really just want to talk.” Lyanna took a seat and stole another nervous glance towards Oswell. “Do not mind him, he is simply here to guard me. Unfortunately, I am in no position where I can walk about alone.”

 

“According to Ser Arthur I myself am in no position for that either,” Lyanna said with a little smile and Elia was glad to see it, she truly harbored no ill will against the girl, not now where she knew that she had stood up to get justice for the things done to her friend, where she had shown such bravery in becoming a Mystery Knight who was now hunted. Not know where she had seen that the girl had truly not known anything about Rhaegar's stupid act.

 

“Our sweet Arthur was born to protect the innocent,” she laughed and then asked the girl about that day where Rhaegar and Arthur had found her in the woods and how she had come to decide to ride in the lists in the first place. Lyanna seemed more relaxed talking and explaining that topic, and Elia just wanted an impression on her, who she was, and how she was doing now. And it became quite quickly clear to her that this wasn't a girl who now considered herself blessed by having been crowned with flowers by the Crown Prince, who would swoon over her husband and find herself something special now. Quite on the contrary, Lyanna's tone and her obvious desire to avoid talking about the incident at all, it showed Elia that this crown of winter roses was a curse in the girl's eyes, something that had brought her into trouble with her brothers and probably with her Lord Father and her betrothed as well.

 

Though Elia cared a little bit less about the latter part, any woman saddled with Robert Baratheon deserved pity in abundance. And friends.

 

When Oswell made a barely visible gesture, Elia knew that they had talked long enough, it was late, the girl had to return to her tent.

“Thank you for coming,” Elia said when Lyanna tried to hide a yawn behind her hand, she was so young still, “I truly enjoyed talking to you.”

“I feel the same, Your Grace,” Lyanna whispered nearly, flushed from chin to hairline, “And I... I truly wish he hadn't done it. He did me no favors with it,” Lyanna admitted and turned her eyes down to stare at her hands, “if it interests you, Princess, I dropped the crown into the same tree stump that Ser Arthur stuffed my armor into.”

 

Arthur would actually smile over that, Elia decided and did so herself, she also reached over and laid a hand upon the Northern girl's knee, Lyanna looked up at her again, she had beautiful grey eyes.

 

“You should go back tomorrow and get them again, those were beautiful flowers, it'd be a shame to waste them such. I remember the smell of winter roses, they were very lovely. Give it a bit of time, Lyanna, people forget fast, you will see. In a few weeks someone else will be the talk of the realm.” In a few weeks, Elia would announce her second pregnancy and no one would think about the winter roses anymore then. “You should return now, find some rest.”

“Thank you for this, Your Grace.” Lyanna told her and then got back, curtsied more sure and then turned towards the tent exit after they said their goodbyes.

“Oh, and Lyanna?” Elia called out to her in the last minute though and Lyanna turned around with one hand already on the tent flap, “If Rhaegar in any way reaches out to you, try to meet with him and hear him out.” Lyanna blinked at her in surprise and Elia could see out of the corner of her eyes how Oswell stopped being stone and raised an eyebrow.

 

“What? Why?”

 

“Because you deserve an apology, just like I did. And you deserve it face to face, not handed in a letter by his squire or one of his other friends.” Elia explained and Lyanna nodded before she left, Elia smiled and rolled her shoulders a little. “What do you think of her?” She asked Oswell who walked over to her.

“Honestly? She reminds me of you kinda,” her knight chuckled and she turned to fully look at him and that loopsided smirk, “If you hadn't been born a Princess meant for great manners and even bigger games. You are both strong-minded, unafraid to speak your mind, she just doesn't need to fear consequences. She gets to live the wildness that you are forced to keep contained.”

 

“Oh, don't sweettalk me, Os,” Elia laughed and rolled her eyes when Oswell's smirk only brightened, warm hands coming to rest upon her aching shoulders. “I see what you mean though. We'll see how the next days unfold, how Lord Stark reacts from afar. Might be that I still hold an ace up my sleeve for Rhaegar's Rebellion.” Elia concluded and closed her eyes when Oswell leaned down and pressed a kiss behind her right ear.

“And what's that, my Princess?” He whispered, fingers gently digging into her tensed muscles, working knots out of her nerves.

 

“Inviting Lyanna Stark to court to prepare her for her role as a Southern Lord Paramount's wife.”

 


End file.
